


elysian;

by Talesofthenight



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofthenight/pseuds/Talesofthenight
Summary: As the deputy runs through the Whitetail Mountains, where no blood has been scattered, where no weapons have been knocked to the ground, she can only wonder what could have happened between them if the situation had been different.





	elysian;

She gently panted as her feet hit the rocky floor of the mountains, as the breeze blew by and, if just for a moment, it made her forget the weight of the rifle on her back, the holster and the radio hanging on her hip. 

The Whitetail Mountains had always been known for their serenity, the low temperatures and the occasional wolf, and the scenery in front of her eyes did nothing but make her realize how true that was. 

It only made the fact that brain-washing and indoctrinations were actually happening more shocking - not that she didn't believe it - of course she did, she had seen enough of that, but how had they been supposed to take it? As Eli often said, it was something everyone thought wasn't their problem but had become everyone's later on.

The path took a turn to the left, leading her up the mountain and further from the shore, but her pace didn't falter as her thoughts drifted to the main reason for peace to appear as such a fantasy.

Jacob Seed.

The monster, the stone cold creature, the man that with just one step in the room, everyone recoiled. It didn't take less than a glance for anyone to back down, those icy, frozen blue lakes-

she could drawn in them.

Disgusting, abhorrent man.

he had to have a reason to do it.

She didn't know his reasons, she didn't care either. 

even when her heart beat completely out of sync when he did as much as lean towards her, the pride she felt inside the trials with a simple word (excellent, perfect)

And how he was set on creeping her soul out of her bones, oh, that was the last straw.

How he would stare at her for a long moment before starting his monologues, most likely taking pleasure in seeing her in pain, starved and voice completely gone due to the lack of water. 

If her saliva wasn't as precious at the time, she would have spit in his face.

It was truly impossible to get him out of her head.

She could only think of how she would make him pay, of how his lair, among the peggies would blow up in pieces as soon as they got enough people and explosives, of what could have happened if it hadn't been the situation they were in.

It was an interesting idea to say the least. 

If they hadn't been soldiers, pawns for a cause neither believed to be true, just fighting for those they thought came first.

If it had been as simple as the typical neighbours whose only worries were dinner dates and not talking for a day because they had seen the other talking with someone else.

Hell, even one of those clichéd romance novels which include werewolves, vampires, sirens and enchanted forests.

But it didn't matter as much as she might have loved him - when did she admit it? when had the acceptance, thus the clarity, come? - he wasn't a man that deserved any type of forgiveness.

Not him, not his family.

And she was going to make damn sure to bury them six feet under, because only one could remain standing;

and she wasn't planning to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble as a starter for this fandom 〔´∇｀〕  
> imagine writing something that actually makes sense btw :)


End file.
